Mitsuko
by Animelover133
Summary: When a party changes Riku and Sora's friendship between them, things start to change and shift in their relationship...and adds a third member to their group. MPreg :D
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to my Riku who helped me create this~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

Riku wasn't sure what happened. One minute he was partying with his friends, somber as can be. Then someone had thrust a Solo cup in his hands, beer of some brand sloshing over the plastic red rim. He didn't mind, though, considering he had planned to leave soon and shower, then sleep the weekend away. Besides, he was 18 and had had beer before; this was nothing new to him.

The party had been started by Yuffie, an energetic young woman with an odd sense of reality. Thing is, she threw great parties, parties that could last for days on end. But this party…this party had ended differently for Riku. _Much_ different.

The beer had tasted great, even though he couldn't pinpoint the brand at the time, and continued to sip at it occasionally, making sure to keep it close to him; last thing he needed was someone slipping something into his drink. The music blasted through Yuffie's awesome Sony speakers, pounding out a tremendous beat that thrummed into Riku's bones. He was sitting on a faded blue loveseat, leaned back with his Solo cup set on his knee. Friends and strangers were clumped about the large two-story house, laughing and talking (shouting, actually) and eating the refreshments Aerith and Tifa had made. He had already snatched some of the food earlier and was glad he had, seeing as everyone was crowded around it now.

People were dancing at all corners of the huge house, grinning widely as they let the beat get to them. Riku didn't care much for dancing, and he certainly wasn't going to start dancing with a bunch of complete strangers. Then again, he wouldn't dance around with his friends, either.

However, the moment Selphie and Kairi, two of his close friends, grabbed him, he knew he was in trouble. They dragged him from the loveseat (thankfully he had kept a firm grip on his drink), then proceeded to pull him into the throng of moving bodies, the heat unbearable as he got closer. Selphie laughed at his expression, her eyes bright. She had probably had a couple drinks, by the looks of it, and she wasn't going to last much longer. Kairi, on the other hand, was wise enough to stick to only two drinks, her cheeks only flushed.

As the music changed and altered to a faster beat, Riku kept drinking his single cup and slowly loosening up. Soon enough, he was dancing in the center of the sweaty bodies and smiling faces. The night wore on and on, time becoming insignificant. Riku laughed along with Kairi and Selphie as they danced, drinking his beer. But the moment he did, however, he couldn't seem to stop. Every time he thought he had finished his drink, it seemed to magically refill. So he just kept drinking.

The party raged on, with Riku in tow. And as the party continued, as did his drinking. Slowly, but surely, he went from somber to tipsy, tipsy to drunk, then drunk to _wasted_. Things became hazy to him after his sixth – seventh? – drink. He knew there had been some weird game of a food fight, throwing chips and soda and God-knows-what-else at each other around the entire house. There had even been a moment where the cops had come and asked them to tone it down, but it had only taken a few minutes to get the party back into full swing.

Riku could faintly recall there had also been a messy game of a so-called Hide and Seek, which had ended up with him and his best friend, Sora, to hide together under some guest bed, trying to muffle their hysterical giggles with their hands. But…then his memory failed him, cutting off at that point.

Now, he was laying on top of the guest bed instead of underneath it, his clothes thrown throughout the room. He was covered with the sheets, feeling much warmed than normal. He knew why, of course; Sora was asleep beside him, brown spikes sticking oddly up and his bare chest peeking out from the sheets.

_What the hell happened last night?!_ Riku thought, running a shaky hand through his ruffled hair. His major hangover of a headache was blocking his train of thought, however, making it hard to concentrate and bring back memories of what had occurred during that blank period in his head. He knew it was there, but it was hiding from him. He groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly, which had begun to itch.

Riku had a feeling he knew what had transpired throughout the whole blank points of last night – could very well guess – and it was a scary scenario. He glanced down beside him at Sora, at his best friend, who looked utterly peaceful in his own dreamland. Guilt rose inside his chest, making his heart ache and burn. He turned away and put his head in his hands.

"God, no…" he moaned, his voice rough and scratchy from the alcohol and…he didn't want to even think about it.

Sora stirred at the sound of his voice, humming softly while twitching his nose in his sleep, then nuzzled into the fluffy pillow with a joyful sigh. He looked absolutely…did he dare finish that thought? He sighed heavily and decided it best he didn't. His headache grew.

The silver-haired teen (no, young adult now; his birthday had been four months ago) got out of the guest bed, feeling instantly cold from lack of…of the sheets. Quietly, he began to rummage around the room, picking up each article of his clothing, one by one. The guilt in him grew as he realized what he was doing, but he didn't stop.

Sora never stirred from his slumber as Riku quickly dressed himself, then kindly got Sora's discarded clothes and folded them up, putting them at the foot of the bed. He walked to the door and paused, hand on the doorknob, that guilty emotion building. He didn't want to ditch his best friend, but he knew it would be nothing but awkward and full of silence. He opened the door, which squeaked slightly, and left the guest room, closing the door softly behind him without looking back.

He never saw Sora, who was sitting up in the bed, blue eyes wide with shock and sadness, the sheets pooled around his waist. Nor did he hear the sounds of Sora's muffled sobs as he walked down the spiral staircase, guilt pulling and pushing his heart and head around like a volleyball.

"I should have never come."

* * *

**So this is how it starts...the very beginning. Gosh, I can't wait to get this one going, seeing as I love it so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, seeing as you guys wanted another one so badly. Thank you for liking it~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Sora knew what he had done. Well, technically, it had been Axel, but Sora had initiated the plan. Still, he knew from the very beginning that would regret it when it was all said and done. And the regret was much worse than he had anticipated. Much, much worse.

He lay there in Yuffie's guest room, the cool sheets wrapped around his body, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Riku had left mere minutes ago, but it felt like hours to the brunette. He turned on his side and pulled the sheets up to his chin. He knew he should put his clothes on, but he didn't want to move. Or think. Or breathe. Point was, Sora wanted to take back what he had done to his best friend, even though he knew he couldn't. And it was much too late to go chase Riku and apologize for such a severe mistake.

_Mistake? No, not a mistake. This was _wrong_, damnit. This should be considered a form of rape, seeing as I pretty much forced my best friend to sleep with me._ Sora's form began to shake. He knew it had nothing to do with the cold. _Does he remember what happened last night? Does he hate me now?_ Sora wasn't sure he want to know the answers to any of his questions. He did know that there was enough evidence to prove what had occurred here.

Sora tucked his head tightly to his chest and pulled his knees to his chin, tears already starting down his face and soaking into the sheets.

"I shouldn't have ever done this." he choked out.

A knock suddenly sounded from the door, startling the distraught boy. He listened as the door opened, then shut, his heart jumping. _He came back?!_ The brunette excitedly shot up into a sitting position, a smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Riku! I-" He stopped short at the sight of, not his best friend, but a certain redhead. His heart sank back into the pit of his stomach, the smile instantly vanishing. "…oh. I thought you-"

"I know who you thought I was. And it looks like you put yourself in quite a pickle, Sora." Axel cut in, a serious expression on his face. "I knew this was bound to happen, sooner or later."

Sora lowered his head, depression coiling back through his heart. Axel walked over and sat down beside Sora's clothes, glancing down at them and back to Sora.

"You could go after him, you know." Sora's blue eyes gazed at him sadly, cheeks glistening with fresh tears. "No need to go and stay here. You still want to be with him, don't you?" Axel asked.

"…yes…"

"Then why are you still sitting here? Moping isn't going to help."

"I know that..."

Axel gave the brunette a smirk and picked up his clothes, tossing them at his spiky head. Sora sputtered slightly and yanked them off his head, giving Axel a pouty look. The redhead only laughed and got up.

"Hurry up and get dressed. You have five minutes to be ready and outside. I'll be waiting in the car. Got it memorized?" Axel said over his shoulder, pointing as his forehead.

Sora blinked and wiped away the tears from his eyes as Axel left the room, closing the door behind him. He picked up his pants with slight disdain and dropped them back into his lap, contemplating whether or not he should actually go and race after Riku and…

_And do what? Try and explain? Tell him the truth and hope for the best?_ Sora doubted Riku would want to see his face if he told him what had happened throughout the night of the party. How he had talked to Axel the week before the party, had begged Axel to comply and help him get with Riku. He wanted to get Riku tipsy and proclaim his feelings, then hope they would be returned. Instead, things had backfired. Axel gave him, not beer, something foreign that Wakka had brought him from his homeland. Things had plummeted from there.

Sora didn't know what had been in that drink, but it had changed Riku. In only a couple hours he had gone from happy to hysterical to horny, which had ended with them climbing out from under the bed, hands and lips and teeth everywhere, clothes practically ripped off from skin. They had tumbled onto the bed without a second thought, Hide and Seek forgotten.

Sora shivered at the memories, shoving them into the back of his mind. He had probably wasted two to three minutes just sitting here; he had to hurry up if he wanted to get Riku and tell him everything. He could only hope that he would bother to stop and actually listen to what he had said. Quickly tossing off the sheets, he slid out of the bed and proceeded to clothe himself. He could hope Axel would give him a couple more minutes to find his shoes and socks.

When he finally decided to check under the bed and found them, he grinned and snatched them up. When he stood to his feet, he winced at the feel of his aching body, which had been screaming in pain for a while now. A car horn honked outside, giving him a warning. Sora gasped in surprise and rushed to put on his shoes. That's when he noticed the mess he and Riku had left the bed in. He blushed and shoved his feet into his shoes, then raced out of the room. He didn't even notice he had put his shoes on the wrong feet.

* * *

**Go! Run! We're cheering for you, Sora! Even if you can't put shoes on correctly...dork.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw, you guys kept on cheering Sora on! You guys are so sweet!**

**I'd like to thank my lovely Riku for helping me through my writers' block that I had on this. I love you, Riku~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Riku lay in a heap on his couch at home, his foot hanging over the armrest without a care. He had already taken two painkillers for the massive headache he had accumulated the entire way home. He was surprised he could concentrate enough to even drive properly. But that didn't really matter now, did it? He had much more important things to fret over.

Like, for example, how he was going to explain to Sora what had happened at that party.

He didn't want to tell Sora, honestly. In fact, he wanted to keep it a secret. He barely recalled what had occurred, so it should be alright…right? Sora would never know, Riku would never have to tell. It could stay in the dark, locked up in his box of secrets, never revealed forever. They could go on being the best of friends, having fun together throughout the years, ignorant of the past…right?

Riku sighed. "Yeah, right."

That's when a sudden obnoxious banging started at his door, insistent on being let in. Riku groaned as his head pounded along with it, his temple twitching at the pain. He grit his teeth and got up from the couch, ready to punch a hole through the wall right about now. Couldn't he just be left alone for a while to just relax and think? Storming down the entrance hallway, he unlocked the door and swung it open, expecting to find Kairi or Yuffie giggling up at him.

"…um…hi Riku…"

There was Sora, the main person that was centered around his thoughts, standing awkwardly at his doorstep. With his hair still ruffled as badly as his clothes (Riku noted it was the very ones he had folded not too long ago) and his shoes were on the wrong feet, Riku could only guess Sora had rushed to get over here. A flash of red from behind Sora caught his eye, getting him to lean to the side to see Axel sitting idly in his bright red Shelby Cobra, who waved at the sight of Riku.

"Um…can I come in?" Sora asked, his eyes downcast.

Riku shifted his gaze to his friend and considered the request, wondering if letting him in would be the best thing right now. He hadn't showered, hadn't slept…and he hadn't even begun to figure out what to do with the situation with Sora to begin with.

"Come on in." he said, stepping aside to allow Sora entry.

Sora smiled shyly up at him and entered his house. Riku waved at Axel again before he closed the door, leaving him alone with Sora once more. He could only hope that this was an innocent visit, but he doubted that. Sora was already sitting down on his couch, waiting patiently for him to join him. He really didn't want to, but he had no choice now that he had let him in. He decided it best he stood on the other end of the coffee table so that they had something between them.

"So why the surprise visit? I haven't even cleaned myself up from that party last night." Riku said, internally wincing at having spoken that.

"Well…that's what I wanted to talk about, actually." Sora said meekly, fidgeting. "Um…do you remember much about what happened last night at the party? Anything at all?"

Riku really was beginning to wish he hadn't let him in.

"Um…not really." He lied quickly, pretending to try and recall something. "Why?"

Sora bit his bottom lip and fidgeted some more, his hands shaking in his lap. The awkward atmosphere was growing and seemed almost tangible in the living room. Riku shifted and cast his eyes downward. He knew where this was going. Maybe he could avert this disaster looming over their friendship if he was careful…

"Did I…miss something here?" Riku asked haltingly. Sora shook his head without a sound then spoke up quickly.

"Well, Axel DID have _something_ to do with it… it was something I did….something….YOU and I did." Sora said almost shamefully as he looked away.

Riku's heart caught in his throat. _No, no, no, no! This can't be really happening!_ immediately flashed across his mind. Sora was now just as uncomfortable as Riku was and shifted on the couch again, staring intensely at his hands. He didn't want to continue, not anymore. No, he wanted to go home. He could call Axel to come pick him up…take him home so he could shower…fall into bed and try not to think about any of this.

Riku could see that this wasn't working for them if they dared continue beating around the bush and saying nothing. Sora was already nervous enough talking about this, but the awkward silence wasn't helping. Did he dare cut to the chase?

"Riku…I'm sorry."

_That_ caught Riku's attention momentarily.

"Why is that?"

"I shouldn't have done all those things to you…I didn't know that we would end up…" Sora trailed off, his cheeks growing pink.

"You didn't think we'd end up having sex?" Riku said, completely giving up and putting it out in the open.

Sora flinched at that, but nodded slightly in response. He swallowed thickly as Riku walked over and plopped down beside him, sitting much closer than needed. Sora felt like a timid deer, his entire being wanting nothing more than to get up and run for the door, to never look back on this.

"I'm not disgusted, Sora. Relax."

"But you don't know the whole story, Riku." Sora could feel tears coming to his eyes. "If I told you how it all happened, you would hate me. I know you would." he choked out.

Riku's heartstrings pulled at the sight of his distressed friend sitting beside him, who was shaking and holding back tears. He wanted to grab him in a tight bear hug, tell him everything was okay. A single tear escaped and ran down Sora's cheek in one quick motion, leaving a glistening trail. Riku didn't hesitate any longer and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Sora was taken aback by the sudden embrace for a moment, wondering why his friend even wanted to touch him right now. But it was nice, being held like this. A small smile came onto his face, which was unseen by Riku, who was too busy trying to calm his best friend down.

"Riku...I need to tell you something. And I hope you won't hate me for it…"

* * *

**And that's where I shall stop! Until the next chapter, my readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry everyone! I had such a huge writers' wall in front of me for this one, but I destroyed it! MHAHAHAHA-*coughs* Don't mind that.**

**Read on~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Riku gripped the couch arm and tried to breathe, to think. His mind was processing what his best friend had just told him, but he didn't want to believe it was truly even possible. He was unsure on how he should think or feel.

Sora sat there, tense and rigid, waiting for Riku to say something or do something. He was still…standing there. The only reaction he had gotten so far had been when he had finished his story about everything. Riku had immediately shot to his feet and paced about the room, instantly unnerving the brunette. His friend had finally stopped and leaned over the couch arm, gripping it tightly with both hands. Sora wished he could see Riku's face, but he was looking down and hiding his face with his hair.

Riku, on the other hand, was having mixed feelings on all this. His friend had confessed to him and told him of his "amazing" plan to get him tipsy and now they had…

"I have a fuckin' headache." he groaned, putting a hand to his head.

"I…I can get some medi-" Sora started to offer.

"No. Stay there." Riku growled.

Sora sank deeply into the couch and watched with teary eyes as his friend left the room and wandered into the kitchen, listening to him mutter and slam a couple things around. He came back and tossed a small medicine bottle to him and went to sit down in an armchair that was on the opposite end of the coffee table. Sora glumly took two pills from the bottle and swallowed them dry, then set it down on the table. Silence came over the room.

Sora didn't dare open his mouth again, lest Riku snap at him once more. He waited and stared at his shaking hands. Neither moved or said anything.

"You know that was wrong to do, right?" Riku spoke out, getting Sora to jump. "You could have just asked to talk privately and things could have gone a lot smoother. You didn't need to go to such lengths just to tell me you like me…" He sighed. "Look, I need a shower and some major sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow, alright?"

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat, guilt rising inside him once more. Riku rubbed his face with his hands, sighing again. Sora lowered his eyes and got up from the couch.

"I guess I'll leave…"

"Lock the door on your way out, please." Riku muttered, turning away from him.

Sora gazed longingly at the back turned towards him and blinked back tears. They always gave each other a hug or high five before they went their separate ways; now Riku didn't even want to look at him. Sora made his way to the front door and looked back one last time, knowing he would never get back the trust of his best friend. He opened the door, locked it, then walked out as he held back tears.

Riku flinched as the door gently closed, leaving him with his thoughts. Then again, he didn't want to think right now. He needed to hop in the shower and then jump into his bed and just sleep. He would worry about the situation later on.

"Sora and I have a lot to talk about tomorrow."

* * *

Sora cradled his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed, tears streaming down his face. He had called Axel and asked him if he would be willing to bring him home. The drive had been a silent one and Axel had been wise enough to not ask any questions. Sora was thankful for that. Now, after a long, mindless shower he barely could recall, he was sitting on his bed in a simple t-shirt and black boxers, regretting his stupid decisions.

"Riku…Riku must hate me now…" Sora gave a low sob. "I'm so stupid…"

He shakingly lay down and buried his head into his pillow, continuing to cry and sob as he berated himself for what he had done to his dear friend and crush. Curled into a fetal position, he stayed that way the whole night, crying himself to sleep.

However, throughout the night, the brunette had nightmares, tossing and turning as he got endless dreams of Riku yelling and cursing at him, demanding that he should just kill himself and got it over with. Many times he woke up with a start, breathing heavily. Then he would cry himself back to sleep and the pattern went on and on.

Morning came, along with an exhausted Sora. Sleep-deprived and sore, he got out of bed. When he walked to the bathroom and saw his reflection, he winced and examined himself. Baggy, red eyes that were lifeless and tired, pale skin and sagging shoulders, like the world had dropped down onto him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, then splashed some water on his face in hopes of looking a little better; it didn't work.

He knew that he wasn't going to look any better, so he gave up and went to try and eat. But moments later, he realized he wasn't even hungry to begin with and was merely pushing his cereal around in his bowl and wasn't touching a thing. He tossed the wasted, soggy cereal into the sink and went back to his room.

That's when his phone suddenly went off, spilling out a lovely tune. Sora ran over and snatched it up to read the caller ID: Riku 3. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"…we need to talk." Riku's gruff voice replied, not bothering to reply to the greeting.

"…okay…" Sora could tell this wasn't going to be a fun meeting. "Where…?"

"The café near the mall." He hung up.

Sora stared his phone for a moment in shock, then let the phone drop from his hand and onto the floor. He began to cry.

* * *

**Sad, huh? Poor Sora is so ashamed of himself and Riku's probably having issues of his own to deal with. Well, you'll find out soon in the next chapter, guys~**

**I'll update as quickly as I can. Promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DX Gah, I don't know how I should feel about this one!**

**Please like it...?**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Riku sat there and waited, feeling somewhat refreshed and much more relaxed than yesterday. He put his phone onto the table and took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not he should have been so rude to Sora just now. He may have done something nearly unforgivable, but he was still his best friend. He decided that he could relent a bit and cut the guy some slack. A young girl in an apron and pad and pen in hand walked over to his table.

"What can I get you?" a young waitress asked, clicking her pen.

"A caramel latte and…" He looked across the table at the empty seat. "And a peppermint mocha."

"Anything else?" She pressed, jotting it down on her notepad.

"Three cinnamon rolls." He indicated three with his fingers. "And a blueberry scone."

"Sheesh, are you having a whole group coming?"

Riku's lips turned up in a slight smile. "No, just one person. He has quite an appetite."

The waitress blinked at the handsome male for a moment, then rolled her eyes and murmured to herself about weird gay couples as she went away. Riku didn't hear her because a certain person had just entered the café and was searching the area. Riku waved Sora down, who wearily walked over and plopped down in the chair facing Riku, which instantly felt weird to both of them. They always sat next to each other so they could show each other things on their phones and laugh and talk. Now…things had become so different in only a matter of a day.

Riku was already taking a good look at his bedraggled friend and shocked at what he saw. Sora's eyes were red and puffy, which was a clear sign that he had been crying recently. He wondered if it was because of the abrupt phone call he had made earlier and then hung up or if it had to do with yesterday. In short, Sora looked horrible.

"So…" Riku glanced down at the table. "Sleep well?"

"Not really…"

Riku gave a grim face as Sora's whole body sagged, lacking any energy to even hold himself up. He was clearly beating himself up over what he had done and it was showing.

"I got you some cinnamon rolls." Riku said, hoping it would bring a smile on his face.

"Oh…" Even his voice sounded tired. "Thanks."

The two sat there awkwardly, unsure on what to say to the other. Finally, Riku coughed and fidgeted about before finally opening his mouth.

"Um…Sora, I just wanted to say that I-"

"Here's your order." Their drinks and food were placed before them. "Anything else you guys need before I go?"

"Uh…no. Thanks."

The waitress shrugged and walked away, leaving them alone again. Riku began to fiddle with his drink as Sora started picking at a cinnamon roll, not looking at each other.

"God, this is kinda…weird." Sora hummed absently in agreement, smearing his finger with icing. "So…about yesterday-"

"I'm sorry." Sora cut in, lowering his head and staring at the icing on his finger. "I should have never done that to you and it was wrong of me. I know you aren't gay and all, so it's obvious that you wouldn't be interested in the likes of me..." He trailed off.

"When did I ever say I wasn't?" Riku piped in.

Sora's eyes widened and he finally looked his friend in the eye. Riku couldn't believe what he was saying, either.

"You…aren't revolted by me?" Sora breathed.

"Why would I be?" Riku's mouth had taken a life of its' own. "You're my best friend and quite…attractive."

Sora's mouth dropped open at hearing those words come from his own best friend. Was this really happening right now or was he just dreaming?

"You…you think I'm attractive?"

"Anyone can tell that you are, Sora." Riku smirked. "Even me."

An unsuspecting blush bloomed on Sora's face and he lowered his eyes at his mocha. Riku blinked and tried to remember any time he had ever seen the brunette blush like that before. It was rather…cute.

"Uh…thanks for the cinnamon rolls." Sora muttered, picking up the one he had been destroying and taking a bite. "You didn't have to."

"No problem." Riku was still unsure of what he was doing.

"So…you aren't mad about what I did…? Well, tried to do, anyway." Sora asked.

Riku shook his head and looked away as Sora began to lick the melted icing from the roll in a slow fashion, gulping down his latte in order to distract himself. Had Sora gotten more attractive over time and he hadn't ever noticed it? Was this the seductive Sora he had missed that night at the party?

"Riku." Said person glanced up to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him intently. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, of course." _Not really._ "I'm just thinking." _About you._

As if he could read his mind, Sora tilted his head and asked,

"About me?"

Riku was glad he hadn't taken another sip of his drink or he would have spit it out at Sora.

"_What?!_"

Many heads in the café turned at the outburst in curiosity. Riku grimaced and took a bite of his scone, finding it to be semi-warm. Sora kept on staring at him.

"Riku, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you looking me in the eye anymore?"

He had hit the bull's-eye. When had things gone from him being angry to suddenly noticing how cute his best friend was? Had he stepped into a different dimension?

Riku raised his head and looked at Sora, who was looking at him with an intense gaze. Riku took note of how blue those eyes were, how pretty they were when they sparked with life…

"Weren't we going to talk about yesterday?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded, shaking away the weird feelings he was beginning to get. He had to focus on the reason they had come here and nothing else.

"Right." Riku took another bite of his scone. "What happened at that party last night that you remember, seeing as I can't?"

"…like I said, it started with a group of our friends wanting to play Hide and Seek…"

"I can slightly recall that."

"And I thought it would be the perfect time to talk to you. So we started trying to find a hiding place together and we finally chose to hide under the guest bed." Riku nodded to let him continue. "So we crawled under there together, all laughing and stuff and…well, you basically…" Sora blushed.

"I what?" Riku urged.

"You…basically started hitting on me…"

Riku gave him a weird look. "I did?"

"Yeah…at first, you only flirted with me and stuff, but then…I guess you wanted to go bolder and started touching me…"

For some reason, Riku didn't like the sound of that.

"How did I touch you?"

"You didn't molest me or anything, I swear." Sora concluded with a wave of his hands. "You just…well, you were brushing your hands on my waist and you began kissing my neck. Just little stuff."

Riku's hands turned into fists on the table. "Then what?"

"You suddenly kissed my lips and asking if I wanted to get on the bed." Sora's cheeks were getting redder by the second. "I guessed you had forgotten about the game and I was so caught up in what you were doing to me…I couldn't resist…"

"And then we ended up in bed together, right?"

"…yeah…"

Riku thoughtfully finished off his scone and sipped at his drink slowly, soaking up the information. He wished he could remember what it had been like in be-

_What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Sora kept his eyes on his drink and took bites out of his cinnamon rolls, waiting for Riku to say something. He wasn't sure where this was going to go, but he couldn't be sure if it was going in a good or bad direction.

"Well, guess you aren't the one to blame after all."

"What do yo-"

"Riku! Sora!"

* * *

**Wonder who that was?**

**:P Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty! Time to get back into action! **

**Forgive me everyone! Please read and comment. Thank you~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Riku groaned as he spotted Axel at the entrance, his red hair attracting quite a bit of attention. Sora turned in his chair and smile brightly at the sight of his friend, waving him over. Riku wanted to get up and smash a chair on that red hair at the moment, but restrained himself. Sora was obviously happy to see him and Riku was beginning to realize just how much he had missed seeing that lovely smile on his face.

As Axel went and took a chair from another nearby table and spun it backwards to sit and lean forward on the back of the chair, the two immediately flew into a conversation, unconsciously leaving Riku out. He sat back and finished the rest of his cold scone, wondering what he could do to make Sora look so animated with him. It was irritating him that Sora had invited someone into their private conversation like the two were lifelong friends and were just catching up…or it could have been something else.

He shook his head and picked up his latte, looking down at it as if it would produce an answer to all of this confusion. Sora, oblivious to all of this, kept talking to Axel. Axel, however, had caught sight of the young man as he glared down at his coffee. He inwardly laughed at the obvious aura of jealousy he was emitting and tried his best not to smirk. He knew for a fact that things could go well between these two once the older of the two admitted his feelings._ You just need a little shove in the right direction, Riku. Which I can easily provide._

Axel scooted closer, making sure Riku clearly caught the action. Sora remained naïve as ever, still talking about some video game he was trying to figure out. Axel only half-paid attention, trying to keep his actions subtle enough so that Sora didn't become uncomfortable. But it did seem to be getting Riku's attention very well.

Sora and Axel went on talking it up, Riku fuming beside them, his hand crushing his cup. Axel nearly laughed aloud at the facial expression he wore, seeing as he usually had a calm demeanor. Sora was quick to bring Riku into the chat and lighten the mood without even realizing what was going on. Riku kept his composure as best he could, but he was failing greatly and he knew it.

"So what are you guys doing here, anyway?" Axel finally dared to ask.

Both Riku and Sora fidgeted awkwardly at the turn in the conversation. Sora's cheeks turned a slight pink while Riku played with a strand of his silver hair. Axel couldn't helping smirking a bit at the sight of them, looking like two high school freshmen that knew they had crushes on each other. It was rather funny to see they were finally acknowledging the other in something more than just as best friends. The two would get together in no time if things progressed like this.

"Well…" Riku spoke out. "We just wanted to hang out."

"Yeah!" Sora perked up. "It's been a while, so we decided we might as well."

Axel gave them a look. "You guys hung out last week, remember? Sora was so hyped up 'cause he was going to sleep over and told everyone."

That got Sora to blush harder than before, looking down at his cinnamon rolls. Riku quickly took a drink of his coffee to avoid answering. The silence was palpable as the three of them sat there, unsure on how to continue until Sora decided to take a huge bite of his roll and swallow too fast.

"Sora, you idiot!" Riku exclaimed, getting up.

Axel watched as Riku patted the brunette on the back until he could breathe again, slightly amused at the way they were so drawn to each other without even noticing it. Sora smiled his thanks, taking a drink of his coffee before laughing.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "I guess I still haven't learned."

"Moron. Be careful." Riku sighed, sitting back down.

Sora just grinned back and began eating his treats again.

"So what about you, Riku? Got anything special to tell us about? New girlfriend? Something interesting happen in your boring life?" Axel asked, looking at him.

Riku nearly threw his coffee on the red head, but refrained and slouched in his chair. He knew this wasn't going to be fun.

"No." he snapped.

Axel held back laughter. "Nothing? Didn't meet anyone at Yuffie's party or anything?" That got Sora to blush and nearly shove the remainder of his cinnamon roll into his mouth, but Riku reached across the table and stopped him. "I didn't see you after the whole hiding thing."

"I went home…didn't feel like staying…" Riku mumbled.

"Really? Huh."

Sora was quick to change the subject. "So what about you? How're things going?"

"Meh. Gotta boring job at that new mall, didn't do much at the party. Was kinda bland compared to the one Yuffie had last year." Axel shrugged. "My life has gotten truly dull since Demyx went off to become some famous musician. The apartment has gotten really quiet."

Sora smiled and looked at Riku. "You know, that reminds me, Riku."

"What?"

"I was going to tell you that I'm planning on getting a roommate. Isn't that cool?"

Axel nearly burst out laughing at the reaction to the news, but coughed instead, which earned a deathful glare at him. Sora just smiled, naïve about the whole ordeal.

"Well, that sounds great. But be careful about who you let into your house, got it? There are some weirdoes who will mooch off of you." He stole a piece of cinnamon roll from Sora and smirked. "Then again, some might try to get into your pants. There are people out there who will consider you quite attractive."

Riku twitched in irritation, his hand crushing his cup. Axel shut his mouth; he had done enough, no doubt.

"Hey, Riku. Maybe you can help me!"

"…yeah, sure."

Axel, now satisfied with his intervention, got up from the chair, making sure to steal another bite from Sora's treat.

"Well, I'd better get going. Demyx texted me that he would be coming with a friend of his that's in his band. Apparently, he thinks we'll click." He chuckled. "We'll see how that goes. See ya."

With that said, he left the café.

"Well, it was nice to talk to him." Riku grumbled in reply. "So, do you think you can help me?"

"Sure, whatever." Sora watched as he shot out of his chair and tossed his strangled cup into the trash. "Let's go."

Sora got up and threw away his garbage as well, eating the rest of his yummy cinnamon roll before following after his friend out the door. Riku was already getting into his car, inwardly fuming.

"Well…guess I'll see you later?" the brunette called out.

"Yeah."

And he drove away, leaving behind a slightly confused and hurt Sora.

* * *

**XD Freakin' Axel. You just can't hate him. And now Riku's all pissed off cause he doesn't want anyone else trying to hop into Sora's pants except him. Jealousy is such a funny thing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I need writers' block repellent. I officially need to clean the attic of my brain and start getting down to business. **

**Anyway, here you go, guys. Hope you like where it's goin'.**

**I own nothing yet~**

* * *

Sora lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling without actually seeing it, thinking of what had happened with Riku earlier at the café. Had he done or said something wrong that he hadn't approved of? Was he still furious at him for what he had done? He sighed and put his hands behind his head, his mind exhausted from all the confusion of the day.

"I wonder what Riku's doing…"

The answer to Sora's question was quite simple: the young man had his brain wrapped around the very brunette that was thinking of him. Sitting at his kitchen table, he held his head in his hands and tried to figure out was up with him. He had contemplated getting a bottle of alcohol, but then thought better of it and stuck to just grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"This has been such an off day…" He murmured, taking a swig from the can. "I'm either losing it or something else is wrong with my brain."

A ding from beside him snapped him from his own thoughts. Picking up his phone, he was rather surprised to see a text from Sora.

_Can I come over? I wanna talk to u bout something._

Riku inhaled sharply, trying to imagine what subject he was speaking of; the party, the café, his odd behavior? He immediately replied:

_About what?_

Before he could put down his phone, a new message sounded.

_We were going 2 talk about it earlier, but u ditched me at the café before I could tell u. What's wrong with u? R u still mad at me about the party?_

Riku winced, guilt pinching at his heart. Had he really been so angry that he had ignored Sora?

_No, no. Come over and we'll talk._

Again, it took only seconds for his friend to reply.

_Okay. __ On my way now._

Putting the phone down, he smiled and absently took a drink from his soda. Maybe he had been overthinking things at the café. Sora and Axel were friends, yes, but Sora liked _him_ and not anybody else. A smug grin on his face, he got up and flopped down onto his couch, nearly spilling soda on himself and dropping his phone on the floor in the process.

"Crap."

"Nice one, Riku." Riku jumped and looked to see Sora standing comfortably in the living room entrance. "You left your door unlocked."

"Sora! Shit, you scared me!" Riku scowled.

The brunette laughed and walked over, settling on the couch arm while Riku assembled himself. Sora snatched the soda can from his hand, instantly downing it in three large gulps.

"Thanks." Sora handed the empty can back to him. "I needed that."

"That was my last one, you ass."

"You're welcome."

Riku rolled his eyes on reply, then scooted over and patted beside him for his friend to sit down. Sora did, if a bit hesitantly, but relaxed when Riku looked at him.

"So what'd you wanna tell me?"

"Okay, well…remember when I said I was getting a roommate?" Sora began.

Riku's mind snapped to attention, recalling Axel's words about someone getting into Sora's pants. He frowned.

"Yeah, I do." he grumbled.

"Well…I was planning on asking you at the party…" He trailed off.

Awkward silence settled, but only for a little while.

"So what about it? Find someone already?"

"Er…sorta…" Sora lowered his eyes. "If you'd be willing to, that is…"

Riku almost didn't catch the last bit, then shut his mouth and stared at the blushing spiky head, rendered speechless.

"You…you just said…"

"Look, I know you probably are uncomfortable with the idea, but I've been wanting to ask you for a while now." Sora's hands started to fidget, his leg bouncing up and down. "You live all alone in this big house and ever since you moved out of your mom's place…"

"Well…" Riku paused, considering. "It sounds like a great idea."

Sora looked up at him, eyes wide. "You serious?"

"Yeah, of cour-" Sora glomped onto him before he could finish. "Whoa, sheesh. No need to get so excited, Sora."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Sora cried, hugging himself to his crush.

Riku chuckled and smiled softly, looking down at the spiky hair that was lying on his chest. He had a feeling that his decision to live with this one would be wonderful.

"Oh!" Sora practically flew off the couch, his cheeks pink. "S-sorry! I'm just really glad and-"

"Sora, it's fine."

"You sure…?"

"Shut up and sit down."

And the two sat side by side, talking and laughing like it was the old times.

* * *

**Ohmergosh! The adorableness of it all! GAH!**

**Too cute.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go update some more. Love ya, my readers~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone out there who love this story so far! I didn't want to just rush into the MPreg part of it, so I hope you all don't mind that. I wanted to have an actual story as to how it happened, not just start off and say "POOF! Sora's preggers!"**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the obvious relationship Sora and Riku have. :P**

* * *

Sora practically skipped into his house. He couldn't be happier as he was right now. Riku didn't hate him, was okay with Sora being into him and was now going to move in with him! Nothing could make this day better!

He plopped down onto his own sofa and sighed, sinking into the fluffiness. To think that so much had happened…

Sora didn't realize how exhausted he was until he had finally relaxed and sat down, letting his mind shut down. And there he slept, dreaming of his best friend and wondrous crush.

* * *

Riku, however, was unsure on what to do. What if moving in with Sora was a bad idea? Would the brunette try to get him drunk and attempt a second rustle in the sheets? Riku shook his head in disgust at his own thoughts. Sora, though he had done so at the party, had not meant for it to have gone the way it did. Riku knew his friend would never do such a thing all over again.

"Knock knock, I'm coming in."

Axel sauntered into my house and gave Riku a smirk at the sight of him sprawled on the couch. Riku glared back and sat up, irritation prickling in the back of his mind.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Riku snapped.

"Whoa. Looks like someone could use another good lay, huh?" Axel winked.

"Shove it. What do you want?" Riku was ready to kick him out just for that comment. "Here to bug me some more or what?"

"Just came to see how you and Sora are doin'." He shrugged. "Sora's a good guy and he deserves a good guy, you know."

"How long did you know he liked me?" Riku asked, curious.

"Quite a while. He would come to me a lot in hopes of getting some sort of advice, but he was too afraid to ruin the friendship you two have. Well, _had_, should I say."

"And you think I'm not right for him or something?"

Axel smirked. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't." Riku snapped back, bristling. "Quit assuming there's something going on between us, Axel." He paused and then became even more defensive. "And don't think I haven't noticed the way you are around him, either. I may not be his boyfriend or whatever, but I _am_ his best friend. Don't even _think_ about touching him in any way, shape or form. Got that?"

Axel couldn't contain it any longer; he threw his head back and howled with laughter, catching Riku off guard. Tears of mirth in his green eyes, he looked at the silver-haired young man and chuckled.

"Man, you guys are just too much. I swear, this is better than that time I had to get Demyx and Zexion together. And let me just say, _that_ had been fun."

"What?"

"Look. Riku." Axel crossed his arms over his chest. "I may be as gay as they come, but I just wanna say this right now: I don't, nor will I ever, see Sora in a romantic way. He's like a little brother and that's as far as things are going for me."

Riku glared back. "Then what was with you bluntly flirting with him at the café? You're lucky Sora is still a bit naïve and didn't notice."

"Well, my dear friend," Axel went and flopped down into a chair, getting comfortable. "That would be because I was testing a certain person to see how they would react."

"…you were testing me?"

"Bingo." He winked. "Gotta say, I have never seen such jealousy before."

"J-_jealous?!_" Riku choked out. "I was never jealous! I was irritated that you were a bit too close for comfort, but I wasn't _jealous_!"

"And yet, here you are, demanding that I stay away from him." He cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure you wanna keep denying yourself from someone like Sora?"

Taken aback by the words, Riku remained silent. Axel could just see the wheels turning in his head, thinking things through. Things had gotten quite interesting nowadays since Sora and Riku had done the nasty. Though Axel thought it had gone in the wrong direction, the two seemed to be doing fine in getting back on their feet. The situation had also gotten them closer somehow, leaving Riku to be the one to walk those last few steps; Axel was determined to shove Riku the rest of the way, if necessary.

"Sora is just my friend. My best friend, but I can't see him as anything more than that." Riku confirmed.

Axel groaned in annoyance. "I swear, you are so deep in denial that it's not even funny."

"First you say I'm jealous. Now you say I'm in denial? Axel, I don't like Sora the way he likes me."

"He doesn't like you, moron." Axel sighed. "He is _in love_ with you. Do I have to repeat that in order for you to fully understand the weight of those words? He. _Loves._ You."

And Riku could only sit back down on his couch, silent.

* * *

Sora groaned and rolled over, his hand lazily searching for his phone that was currently ringing. Finding it to be buried beneath his sheets, he went ahead and answered it without bothering to see who it was.

" 'ello?" he slurred, yawning.

"Sora…?" Riku's voice was hesitant on the other end, waking the brunette instantly. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, no! It's fine, Ri'. I was just taking a quick nap."

Sora sat up and ruffled his spiky hair, holding back another yawn. Riku coughed awkwardly, then finally spoke.

"Would it be alright with you if I came over? I kinda…need to talk to you."

Sora could tell something was bothering his crush by the tone in his voice.

"Riku…? Is everything okay?" he asked, worried.

"…I don't know yet." Riku took a deep breath. "I'll be there in a couple minutes, alright?"

"Sure."

And then Riku hung up, leaving Sora with his own worried thoughts.

* * *

**Well then. Anyone gotta clue how this meeting will go?**

**By the way, I love how I just noticed the two love to go back and forth and just continuously see each other. XD Am I the only one who finds that funny?**

**Until the next one, my dears~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go! Everyone ready for this? Good!**

**Read on, my lovely people~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Axel patted Riku's shoulder and lightly shoved him as he opened the passenger door. He gave the red-head a glare over his shoulder, but Axel just smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"Go get 'em."

"Shut up." Riku got out and slammed the door. "This'd better work, damnit."

"It will."

With that, the Shelby zoomed off, leaving Riku to stand alone on the sidewalk in front of the apartment complexes. He was sorely wishing he hadn't done this and almost whipped out his cell phone to call Axel and tell him to turn back around and pick him up. But…he didn't.

"Well…let's see how this goes." he gulped.

He turned to face the complexes and his eyes instantly focused on the second story, where Sora's door was: #13. His heart pounding, he walked onto the property and up those stone steps until he was face to face with the black numbers that was hung on the door. The large window on the left had the curtains closed, but Riku could hear Sora bustling around inside, humming something.

He raised his hand and knocked, then waited. Instantly, a loud crash sounded, getting him to jump. What had Sora dropped to make such a loud noise? He listened as his friend unlocked the door hurriedly and swung open the door, revealing a blushing Sora with ruffled clothes.

"Um…what the hell happened to you?" Riku couldn't help asking.

"Er…I accidently dropped my Harry Potter series." The brunette straightened his clothes, embarrassed. "Oops."

Riku couldn't help but chuckle, feeling more at ease with him. Sora hadn't changed one bit, no matter what had occurred between them.

"You never change, do you?" He reached out and ruffled Sora's spikes. "You're such a dork."

"Hey! Mind the hair, will ya?"

Riku could feel the tension leave his body and mind, becoming relaxed in his presence. Sora allowed him in, which Riku did so, making sure to take off his shoes in the process and throwing beside Sora's shoes.

"Holy crap, Sora." Riku stared at the mess that was Sora's apartment. "How did you make such a huge mess?"

"I was trying to rearrange things for you, okay?" Sora pouted.

"It looks like you're trying to make _less_ room for me instead of more."

"Shut up!" Sora whined, but Riku only laughed.

"Come on, clumsy. I'll help you clean this up."

Before Sora could protest, his crush was already picking things up and asking where to move furniture. Sora felt guilty, but knew better than to argue and pitched in. However, it was more than a cleaning session for them; the two were acutely aware of each other. Sora was trying to avoid certain memories from popping up, but they did so anyway. Riku had no choice but to notice how close they were being, even if it was just small things; handing him a book, picking up a table together, touching under the sheets wh-

_WHOA! The hell…?!_ Riku had to physically freeze in place and backtrack in his brain for that, unprepared for the memory to suddenly ignite to life. The image was there, though, and quite…vivid. But Riku was far from disgusted.

Sora was naked, his skin glistening with sweat as he arched underneath Riku's body, his mouth agape and eyes half-lidded, looking beautiful in the throes of passion. Riku nearly forgot that he was in said person's house, standing there was a stupid look on his face.

"Riku? You okay?"

Snapping out of the small, but wondrous, memory, he gave Sora his full attention. Sora snorted and didn't hold back his laughter.

"What?"

"You…you looked so funny, Riku!" he chortled.

The older of the two blushed. "I did not!"

Sora just continued to laugh, but Riku didn't mind. _Has he always looked so adorable when he laughs like that?_

"You're so weird, Ri'." Sora reached up and messed with his silver locks. "I'll never get you and your weirdness."

"Look who's talking." he teased back.

The two continued to laugh and poke fun at one another, completely at ease. But Riku couldn't get that beautiful image of Sora out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. As time passed and the place was gradually cleaned up, Riku began to notice small things at his friend. The way he laughed, how he moved, when he smiled or glanced back at Riku with those eyes.

"You're acting strange. Are you sick?" Sora finally spoke up.

"What? Oh, no. No, I'm just…distracted by something." He swallowed thickly. "I'm fine."

Sora took it in stride and picked the final items to put them away. Riku went ahead and sat down heavily onto the cozy sofa, sighing in relief as the object of his distractions temporarily exited the room.

"God, what the hell is wrong with me…"

"So what did ya wanna talk about?" the brunette asked, walking back in.

Riku could feel his palms go clammy. "Um…sit down…"

Sora gave him a confused look, hinted with worry, but did so without complaint, making sure to sit a little farther away from his crush.

"Um…about moving in with you…" He started off.

"You don't want to?" Sora interrupted sadly.

"No, that's not it." He turned and looked into those blue eyes. "Sora, I'm sorry I kept denying it all these years, but Axel finally made me…come to terms with it, should I say."

Sora blinked back and Riku ran a shaking hand through his hair. Did he really have to say it? God, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Sora, I really like you. A lot. And _not_ just as a friend, mind you." Sora's eyes went wide. "I know I've been an idiot, denying myself the right to have you closer than this. Now that we're moving in and everything else that's been going on, it really made me open my eyes and admit to myself that I have a major crush on my own best friend, too."

Sora's heart was banging against his ribcage and his head swam as he tried to absorb the words Riku had just spoken to him. Riku sat there, waiting with baited breath as the brunette sat there, hoping for a reply.

"You…was that a love confession, Riku?"

The look on Sora's cute face was too much; Riku laughed. Sora pressed his lips together, feeling heat gather in his face even more so.

"Man, you sure know how to take love confession well, Sora." Riku snickered.

"Sh-shut up!"

Riku leaned over and Sora gulped, unable to look up into that face. A finger gingerly touched his cheek and a jolt went through him. The atmosphere had changed instantly by that simple touch.

"Sora…?" Riku whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

* * *

**O. M. G. SQUEE.**

**That was so freakin' cute~!**

**Until the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stupid sticky key! Why you no let me update?!**

**Sorry I've been absent for so long, guys. My keyboard was acting up, so I couldn't type the rest of the chapter. But now I can and did! Aren't you excited?!**

**On to the story!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or true love.**

* * *

Sora had _not_ been prepared for his best friend to say that to him. _Ever._ Riku was amazing and everything, but this was something that Sora thought would be given to a special girl, like Namine or Olette. Receiving a kiss from Riku was the last thing he thought he would be getting today.

"K-k-k-k-"

"Heh. You're cute when you blush." Riku chuckled.

And then that last bit of space vanished between them and disappeared from sight. Sora immediately noted the difference from drunk Riku and sober Riku when it came to kissing. With the drunk version, he had been dominant and passionate, grabbing all the oxygen from the room and leaving Sora dizzy and helpless. But the Riku that was kissing him now was sweet, relaxed and left him flustered and shy.

Riku pulled away slightly to look at his friend's reaction. The brunette was red in the face, his eyes closed and those soft lips parted, looking inviting. He couldn't hold back and leaned in for another, to which caught Sora off guard once more. The kiss stayed on the sweet side, never growing into anything more than a chaste embrace that warmed the two.

Riku slowly pulled away, allowing the taste of Sora to linger on his lips before he moved back, forcing himself to stay under control. Shaking, Sora opened his eyes and swallowed thickly, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Well?"

"I…er…you kiss differently when you're drunk."

Riku snorted. "I don't even want to know."

Sora blushed harder. "Um…so…I'm guessing that you're still gonna move in…right?"

The older male smirked. "Is that going to be a problem if I do?"

Sora lowered his eyes and smiled softly. "Not even close."

That look alone deserved another kiss, which Riku took up without hesitation. He now realized Sora was far more addicting then he let on. Once he pulled away, the brunette took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes.

"What was that for?"

"For being too much." He pecked Sora's cheek, then moved his mouth to his ear. "And because you are very addictive."

Sora, embarrassed at the words, said nothing. Riku chuckled, finding that this was far better than he ever expected. He wished he had done this a long time ago…

"Riku?"

He snapped to attention. "Yes, Sora?"

"I love you."

Riku literally pulled Sora over on top of him, finding his lips again. And the two stayed that way for a good while, laying together on their couch, simply exchanging loving kisses and quiet, sweet words.

* * *

Months went by, Riku had settled in without any problems and their relationship became public in an instant. Riku could have cared less and Sora was as happy as could be knowing that he was with the love of his life and everyone knew it. Now, instead of girls hitting on Riku whenever they went somewhere together, they were gushing and giggling at them holding hands or kissing in public.

Life was perfect.

Until Sora began to get sick. Nothing big, just food poisoning every once in a while. Riku was gentle and caring, making sure he took time off from work whenever this happened, being Sora's nurse for the day. The sweet brunette was fine the next day, going about his day without any problems. Neither of them questioned it or really paid it much mind the first few times it occurred.

But then it happened again and next day. Riku's boyfriend began to complain about being sore and nauseous, constantly finding himself lying in bed or sitting on the floor of their bathroom. Neither of them had any clue what was going on, but Riku's mind had ideas that snuck inside, leaving him worried and shaken to the core.

Riku finally couldn't take it anymore after Sora made another round in the bathroom, wincing at the gagging noises that echoed. He made his way over to the door and leaned against the doorframe.

"Sora, we need to go to the hospital."

The brunette made a choking noise and moaned. "...alright..."

"I'll be in the car, okay?"

Sora nodded, leaning back over the toilet bowl while Riku walked away to go snatch the keys from the kitchen table, going out the door. He was honestly terrified of what the doctors might say once they finished examining his lover. Cancer? An incurable disease? Worse? He got into the car and leaned his head on the steering wheel, praying that it was nothing of the sort.

* * *

**Now we get into the real plot! :D**

**Everyone ready to meet the third member of our party?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Updating again! YAY~**

**I don't own pregnancy, Kingdom Hearts or tech/doctor stuff.**

* * *

Sora sat there in the plastic seat of one of the many rooms, unable to bother listening to what the doctor had to say. After hearing the first bit about his DNA being all jacked up and that he was apparently going to bear a child, his mind wasn't able to process anything else. This didn't make sense; none of it did.

"Excuse me…" Sora interrupted the doctor mid-sentence, which seemed to irk him. "I need to go to the bathroom for a minute."

Dr. Vexen sighed heavily and waved to the open door. "Down the hall, first door on the left."

The brunet rushed out of the room, arms wrapping around his middle in utter terror. He needed to get Riku from the waiting room or else he was going to faint right then and there. Going the complete opposite direction of where he had been directed, he practically ran out into the waiting room, already beginning to feel dizzy.

"Riku…" He whimpered.

His boyfriend, who had been sitting quietly in a chair and aimlessly reading a magazine, looked up. At the sight of a deathly pale Sora, his protective instincts kicked into gear and had him out of his chair and running to his lover's side.

"Sora, what happened? What's wrong?"

The young man sagged against him, tightening his arms around his stomach. He honestly didn't even want to explain it.

"Sora." Riku proceeded to shake said person by the shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I wanna go home, Riku…let's go home…"

"I do believe that would be wise. He can fill you in once he's settled down." Dr. Vexen appeared in the doorway, his eyes narrowed on the shaking mass of Sora. "Give him a little time, though. I expect him here again by next Wednesday for another…test."

"Test?" Riku, confused as he was, held Sora closer and glared at the silent doctor. "What's going on here?"

"Take him home and let him relax. Stress is the last thing he needs right now and this isn't helping matters."

Despite wanting an explanation, Riku begrudgingly guided Sora out of the hospital and into the car, even making sure to buckle him in.

"We're going home, Sor', okay?" He kissed his temple and brushed a couple strands of brunet spikes from his friend's pale face. "It's going to be okay."

Starting the car, he glanced at Sora one last time, hoping it wasn't as bad as it appeared to be.

* * *

The older male sighed and cuddled the younger one closer on the couch, allowing him to lay his head on his shoulder. Sora had rushed to the bathroom the second Riku had parked the car, racing upstairs to unlock and throw open the door, rushing to the bathroom in his haste. Once he had finished, he had groaned and lay on the couch, begging his roommate to join him, which he did. Now Sora was beginning to fall asleep, his eyelids fluttering every so often. Riku didn't bother trying to shake him awake when it was obvious the poor boy needed some rest from such a terrifying moment…whatever it was.

Riku was still on edge about the entire trip they had taken to the hospital and back, the image of a sick and quivering Sora fresh in his mind. He wanted to know what it was that had made his lover the way he was, but it was obvious he was too unsettled to speak of it right now.

"Sweet dreams, Sora." he whispered, laying his head on top of the brown spikes.

* * *

Sora was the first to wake, his mind opening up to the world and the first thing he noticed was the weight that rested atop his own skull. He yawned, stretching his legs.

"Mmm…Riku…?"

Said person stirred at the sound of his name and opened bleary, aquamarine eyes, a loud yawn escaping him.

"Hmm?" He picked his head up to look at his lover. "You okay, Sor'?"

Sora bit his lip, unable to stop the flow of recent memory and information overrule his mind. Instead of answering, he pressed himself as close to Riku as he could. Riku forced his mind to wake up and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, knowing that the cause of Sora's unsettling behavior was due to the hospital visit.

"Sora…? Please just tell me what happened." he whispered.

Sora shook his head in clear refusal and Riku sighed.

"Riku…I'm scared…"

"Then tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Riku said, pulling Sora's chin up to look at him. "I'm worried and all I'm getting is more questions and assumptions than answers."

"Riku…" Sora's arms unconsciously drifted and shielded his abdomen. "The doctor said that I'm…pregnant…."

Riku froze in shock.

"I…know that sounds weird and all, but the doctor made sure to run the test many times before he concluded it was the truth...apparently he saw that my body is messed up and…..Riku?"

"You…you're a guy."

"Yeah." Sora gulped, not knowing what else to say.

"And he's sure that you're pregnant?" Riku asked, staring down at Sora in bewilderment.

"Y-yes…"

Riku inhaled slowly and leaned his head back against the couch, putting a hand to his forehead. Sora stayed where he was, watching his friend for any sign of sudden disgust or displeasure. Even if Sora wanted to have and keep the child (he did), Riku may not be on the same boat. If Riku wanted to back out, now was the time.

"I…" Exhale. "Man, this is a lot to take in. Hold on, just give me a moment."

Riku stood up and roamed off to their bedroom, Sora staying where he was. The brunette watched from the couch as the bathroom light turned on and the sound of running water followed after. A few seconds went by until the water and light were turned off and Riku walked back into the living room, plopping back down beside a very worried and frantic Sora.

"Sora?" Riku's tone was simply curious now. "I'm…the only person you've slept with…right?"

Blue eyes blinked back and absorbed the question before answering. "Uh…yeah."

"And it's been a while since we've moved in together…so that takes care of that…" he muttered to himself.

"Riku…?"

Sora jumped as the other man shot to his feet and spun around to look at him, a large grin plastered on his face like he had just won the best Christmas present ever.

"We're gonna be parents, Sora!"

* * *

**SQUEEE~~~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah, I'm happy to finally introduce you all to the next chapter of this cute story.**

**Enjoy~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Riku and Sora did nothing but sit and talk for the next few days, both lovingly agreeing on keeping the child and raising it themselves. Yes, there were bound to be roadblocks along the way, but the two would help one another and their friends would fully help and support them. There had been a long conversation on whether they would keep it a secret or lie about adopting or something, but both suggestions were shot down by Sora.

Dr. Vexen used every waking second to delve deeper into the enigma that was Sora, who was getting a slightly visible bump, attempting to understand how their situation and why it had occurred in the first place. So far, there had only been theories and mere guesses, to which aggravated the doctor to no end.

Sora, on the other hand, was on cloud nine…then burning with hatred…then sobbing an ocean…then joyful all over again. Riku had a hard time keeping up, but did his best to help his friend from getting too severe and wacko in his mixed emotions; Sora was grateful for the comfort.

But today was a certain nerve-wracking day for the "mother"-to-be, as he was to invite everyone over and reveal what he had been hiding for so long. The poor boy had even gone so far as to quit his job and stay forever cooped up inside, sticking to cleaning and cooking while Riku worked. But they had spoken and thought it over, each coming to say it was as good a time as any to tell them. And by the sound of voices and the knock on the door, they were here early.

"Coming!" Sora shouted from the kitchen, hastily moving to turn off the oven. "Just a minute!"

He answered the door, a towel still in his hand, and allowed his friends inside, gesturing for them to sit and relax. They did so, all of them smiling and talking, Kairi and Roxas both hugging Sora in greeting.

"Let me finish up in the kitchen. I'll be done in a moment."

"Need any help?" Kairi asked.

"It's fine."

Making his way back into the kitchen, he took a deep breath. They hadn't seen the bump yet, due to the large apron he wore, but it would have to come off at some point. He wished Riku were home from work already.

The brunet rushed about, fixing up drinks and snacks before hoisting them into the living room, setting them and saying he would be joining them soon enough. At that moment, the door swung open and a tired Riku made his way inside, perking up at the sight of all his guests and his lovely boyfriend, clad in that apron. Taking off his jacket, he happily welcomed his friends and kissed his lover on the cheek, who flushed at the public display.

"Um…could you join me in the kitchen for a moment?" Riku gave Sora a questioning look. "Please?"

"Of course. Be right back." he said hurriedly to everyone else.

As the two ventured into the kitchen, the brunet spun around and pounced into Riku's arms, catching him by surprise. He wrapped him in a tight embrace, smiling fondly at the slight bump that kept him at a distance, knowing it would be practically impossible to hold him like this for much longer.

"I'm glad you're home. I was going to call you and have you come home early. I refuse to do this thing on my own."

A heartfelt kiss was pressed to the pregnant male's forehead, both of them sighing. They were each a nervous bundle, but the presence and physical touch of one another calmed them a considerable amount. Riku looked down into the head of spikes and nuzzled them.

"Ready for this, then?" he whispered into the head of hair.

"I would be lying if I said yes." Sora gulped.

"I'll be right beside you." He pulled away and grinned. "You should probably take off that apron, Sor'."

Hands shaky, the younger male did so, setting it on the counter to be used for later. Dinner wasn't very hard and he had time to do it later on. Taking Riku's hand and lacing their fingers together, the two went and joined the others. Sora felt like he was going to be sick.

"Sorry we took so long, guys." Riku shrugged and looked down at Sora. "This one wanted to talk to me."

"That's fine." Kairi snickered. "Come on and sit down, you two."

They did so, with Sora sitting in Riku's lap, blushing at the coy looks everyone was giving him. They all eventually lapsed into their usual banter, the two lovers relaxing as they talked and joked in the warm friendship they shared with everyone in the room. It was when Kairi teased Sora about gaining some weight ("From all that ice cream, no doubt!") and leaning over to innocently pat his stomach that things took a turn.

"Whoa!" The red-head gasped, yanking her hand away from her friend's abdomen, her eyes wide. "Whoa…"

Both had tensed at her instant reaction, looking about the room as the atmosphere shifted. Axel and Roxas both gave her an odd look.

"Shock you or something?" Axel questioned.

"No…" Her eyes glanced at the couple sitting beside her. "But I'm not sure."

"Um…well…guess it's as good a time as any…" Riku mumbled, patting Sora's hip. "Come on, let's just get it over with, Sora."

The two stood to their feet, all eyes on them. Sora could practically feel his stomach re-knot itself as he gazed around his living room.

"Sora and I…well, we sorta have some important news and we wanted to tell all of you." He gripped his friend's hand. "We...uh…"

"We're having a child!" Sora blurted out.

The room of people all had equal expressions of shock, every single mouth open.

"So…yeah! Sora's pregnant!" _Someone please say something before I shoot myself._ "He's already about three months, so he's just beginning to show and all, but-"

"Whoa, time out here!" Axel said, putting his hands into a T. "You mean to say that you knew for _three months_ and didn't tell anyone?!"

"Axel! Did your brain skip over the important bit?" Roxas snapped, smacking his shoulder. "_Sora_. _Is_. _Pregnant_."

"And they didn't tell any of us, Rox'! That's what I'm trying to say here!"

Kairi was quick to hush everyone before they began shouting. "Okay, let's relax and not jump to crazy conclusions." She looked up at the two standing side by side. "So you're expecting a baby, correct?"

"Yes." Sora squeaked.

"And how do you know Riku's the dad?" Axel spoke up, eyes glittering in mischief.

He got the desired effect from Sora, whose cheeks went red in embarrassment as he realized where the conversation was heading. Riku was quick to run to his aid, thankfully, his defenses going up.

"Sora doesn't just go around sleeping with people, Axel." The silver-haired glared daggers his way. "You know that as well as anyone."

"Alright, alright." Axel raised his hands in a sign of surrender, then smiled. "So you're really pregnant, Sora?"

"Yeah…"

Kairi stood and walked over, her hand hovering over his abdomen, a new look of curiosity in her eyes as she asked to touch his stomach again to see for herself. Sora nodded, smiling, as she pressed her palm gently against his shirt, her eyes going wide.

"Oh my…" She nearly screamed in delight at the confirmation, grabbing her two dear friends into a hug. "I'm so excited for you both!"

"Uh…thanks, Kairi." Riku chuckled as she pulled away.

"Did you go to the doctor or did you do the pregnancy stick?" she asked, focusing her attention to the small bump again.

"The doctor." Sora answered, his innards easing up. "He's going to be the one to deliver him f-"

"It could be a her. You don't know." she interjected.

"Or her." Sora laughed. " knows about this, so I decided he'll be the one we go to from now for this. He's certainly interested in this…mystery."

"Wow…"

"So does this man I get to teach it how to use a lighter and stuff?" Axel jokingly asked Riku.

"_Don't even think about it._"

* * *

**Never cross an overprotective Riku, especially in father mode.**

**So, what do you guys think? Can't wait for the next chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm here! I finally updated! YAY!**

**Read away, my dears~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or paopu blankies (I wish I did own the second one, though).**

* * *

The following day, Sora was rather surprised when Kairi and Roxas showed up at his doorstep, both bearing treats and such. He hustled them inside, happy, if not a little confused, to see them. Kairi was the first to turn and practically shove the basket of goodies into his arms, her smile beaming.

"Uh…what's all this?"

"A little baby shower gift!" The brunette blinked, obviously not following. "Oh, just accept it. I know you won't be putting on a baby shower, so I decided to go ahead and just get you and Riku something special. And for the little one, of course."

"Oh…thanks!" Sora smiled.

Roxas was quick in handing over his own gift, which was wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. Sora frowned and glanced at the color before looking to Roxas.

"Why did you pick yellow?"

"Well…we don't know if it's a girl or a boy, so…yellow is kinda considered a neutral in-between."

Sora laughed. "How do you even know that?"

"Me." Kairi informed, then clapped her hands together. "Now for the really fun part!"

Before either male could say a word, the girl had dashed out the door, leaving it wide open. The two exchanged looks.

"Do you know what she's doing?" Sora asked.

The blond shook his head, bemused. "I'm as clueless as you."

The redhead came back, then, her arms loaded with three large boxes stacked on top of one another, completely hiding the girl from view. The two males stared as she easily carried them inside, setting them down beside the door with a sigh of relief.

"There!" She went and shut the door before turning to her friends. "This should get you two started. Of course, we three need to go shopping to get a few other things before the due date, anyways."

Sora stared blankly back at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Hello! For your baby! You need diapers, a crib, a car seat! And not to mention you need to baby-proof this entire place, too!" She gestured around her. "You and Riku need to prepare for this child, Sora. This is all new, I know, but that's what I'm here for!"

Roxas nodded to the boxes. "So what are those right there?"

She grinned and pointed to the bottom one. "Those are diapers. Just to start you both off." Then the middle one. "A few toys and books I put together." The final one on top. "And this is the bath you'll have to use until the baby grows a bit more."

The pregnant male swallowed thickly. "I…I'm really not ready for this child at all, am I, Kai'…?"

The red head smiled softly as moved in to hug her friend. Roxas held both his shoulders from behind in a comforting manner, Sora snapping into an emotional state and returning the hug. Kairi pulled away and laughed, wiping away the few tears that had made their way down the male's face.

"You're not going to be doing this alone, Sora. Riku will be definitely be putting his all into your child. As for all of us, your friends, will be doing our best to help alongside you two."

"Besides!" Roxas slung an arm around Sora's shoulders. "Who else is going to teach 'em how to fling baby mush at you?"

Sora rolled his eyes and just laughed in response. Right there, his heart had swelled immensely in joy, more at ease with this situation. He had some true, amazing friends.

* * *

The next few days were spent with Riku and Sora being taught everything, from burping and changing a diaper (ew.) to holding a child and feeding it. Kairi had been quick to explain about the entire food thing – seeing as Sora did not, in fact, have breasts – and made sure they both knew how to make a bottle of baby formula.

Shopping was a constant thing, too. Car seat, clothes, bottles. The list was so staggering that Sora's head swam many times, his mind still unable to accept the fact that he was carrying child. Riku, thankfully, had been a rock through the tough times, having already come to terms with everything. Riku was certain to keep an eye on his lover, always right there for him when something happened.

But then that moment happened. The one Sora had been hoping and praying _would_ happen.

It was a nice rainy day and Sora had been carrying his child for four and a half months, somewhat in a daze as he made his way around the store, picking out a few toys and books, a gentle smile stuck to his face. There was always a smile present on the male, even through the endless back pain and annoying cravings, not to mention the fatigue that settled randomly over him.

Dr. Vexen, surprisingly, was helpful in giving them instructions and warnings of what was to come, preparing them for what was down the line. Sora didn't like the fact that he was basically a ticking bomb for everything, from emotions to painful aches in different parts of his body. Riku took it in stride and promised to be there for everything.

But Riku wasn't with him now.

Sora wandered up and down the aisles, his large raincoat easily hiding his large bump, brushing his fingers over an aquamarine blanket, little Paopus polka dotting the entirety of it. It was soft to the touch and had a silky hem that had him pick it up, instantly deciding to buy it.

"I can't wait t-WHOA!" he gasped.

No one was there to stare at him in odd confusion, which Sora was glad for. He took a deep breath and held it, pressing a hand to his stomach, now beginning to second-guess himself. Had he simply imagined that? Holding the blanket closer to him, he sighed heavily.

"Man, I must really be exhausted. I'm beginning to imagine things now."

He turned to make his way to the front and pay for the few items he had picked up, but practically froze in place as it happened again. Surprise turned into wonder as he stared, wide-eyed, at where his raincoat was hiding his stomach. There was no way he had imagined it that time.

With a smile that glowed, he raced to purchase his things before making his way out in a rush, nearly forgetting to grab his change on the way out. As he climbed into the car, he could barely contain himself as it happened once more, bouncing in his seat.

"I can't wait to show Riku!" He laughed in delight. "Oh, I can't wait to see his face."

* * *

Riku jumped as the door slammed open, quickly followed by his best friend shouting his name. He didn't hesitate to rush out of the kitchen and into the living room, still holding the butter knife he had been using to make him and Sora sandwiches.

"What's wrong? What happened? Has that one muscle knotted again?"

Sora barely acknowledged the silly antics of his boyfriend and threw aside his bag, closing the door and running into Riku's arms. Riku returned the embrace, a questioning smile on his face.

"Well, this is rather une-"

"Riku, look! No, go and sit down!" The brunet playfully shoved the older towards the couch while he began to take off his raincoat. "I need to show you something."

Riku obeyed and sat, setting down the butter knife, unsure on what was going on. Sora was obviously unharmed, but something was going on. Something that had Sora practically flying over to him and sitting beside him on the couch.

"Okay, so I was at the store and I was picking a blanket and I-THERE IT IS AGAIN!"

Riku was bewildered now. "Sora, are you feelin' o-"

Sora grabbed his friend's hand and pressed it to his stomach. "Just hold on a bit. He'll do it again."

Riku frowned as they waited in silence, Sora grinning from ear to ear. Maybe his lover was just a bit too tired and needed some cuddles and a nice na-

Riku inhaled sharply at the sudden force that pushed at his hand, his eyes drawn down to Sora's stomach. Sora chuckled.

"Did you feel that?"

"Holy…Sora…"

And so, the two stayed that way, sandwiches all but forgotten as they enjoyed the movement and kicking of their child.

* * *

**Well...that's just freakin' adorable. Let me go and squee in a corner now.**

**Until next time (which may be a while), my dears!**


End file.
